


Break Me Down

by Kyluxtrashpit (ApostateRevolutionary)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub Undertones, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sorry this is hard to tag, Kylo Ren Has Issues, M/M, Sort of? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/Kyluxtrashpit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux breaks him down. </p>
<p>It's what he does.</p>
<p>But then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Me Down

Hux breaks him down.

It’s what he does. When Hux argues, he goes for the jugular. And somehow, even with Kylo’s mask, even though Hux has never seen any reaction from him, Hux seems to _know_ when he strikes true. And he does it far more often than it would outwardly appear. Kylo likes to think he gives as good as he gets, throwing back barbs of his own, but the General’s face is quite nearly a mask in and of itself. He can never know for sure. And he isn’t sure he wants to.

And even when it shifts, when the arguing turns to something else, something more like foreplay, still, Hux’s purpose seems to be the same. He wields pain and pleasure and power like weapons, breaking Kylo down until there’s nothing left but Hux’s touch and name in his mind. Kylo never stays long after, always returning to his quarters before Hux can see the true effects of what he’s accomplished. Surely, he’d mock him for it, and Kylo knows that would break him fully. Hux can never know how much he enjoys this, and about the other, softer things he wants as well. Things that have nothing to do with ‘breaking down’. Things he knows he cannot have and that Hux would never give.

But then.

Starkiller falls and so does Han Solo. Kylo knows that any pieces of himself that remained intact are now, too, shattered beyond repair. There is no fixing him. And yet, Snoke tries. The training is more arduous, more punishing, and it feels as though it’s doing nothing but breaking Kylo further, smashing the shattered pieces he is into dust. And how, he wonders, could that possibly be the answer? But still, he endures. He has no other choice.

It’s tearing him apart. Just like the struggle was before.

The first time he goes to Hux after it begins, it has been too long. He’s not sure if Hux will still indulge him, still give him the half of what he wants, but he needs it. He needs _something_ , and this is the only place he can think to get it. He’s met with pursed lips, a considering stare, and then, after too long a pause, an order to undress. Kylo obeys without question, more thankful than Hux can ever be allowed to know.

Hux gasps, then, and it takes Kylo a moment to understand why. His naked body is not new. But it is the deep gashes and bruises that mar it that has Hux taken aback. And then there are soft hands on him, gentle touches, a searching gaze appraising the damage. Kylo doesn’t understand; Hux was never like this before, seemed to have no problems with the albeit significantly less severe marks he left on Kylo’s skin himself.

They don’t fuck that night. Hux cleans his wounds, grumbling disapprovingly the whole way through, muttering every fear and doubt of Snoke that Kylo has heard from his own mind since the new, so much more intense training began. A damp cloth for the blood, a small amount of bacta to heal the wounds, and bandages to keep everything together and protected. Hux’s hands are as precise and skilled as a medical droid’s, but oh so much softer. The touches linger, but in a very different way than they did before, and Kylo pretends not to notice even as he shivers. He wants to ask why, why Hux is doing this for him. But he doesn’t, fearing the answer.

When it’s done, Kylo doesn’t stay long after, either. He also pretends not to notice the look in Hux’s eyes as he goes.

It changes, again, after that. They still fuck. There’s still pleasure and some, but less, it seems, but maybe that’s just because the days are filled with so much more, pain. There’s still the power Hux wields over Kylo, over his body, but it’s _different_. And the sex doesn’t happen every time, only when Hux decides the injuries inflicted by Kylo’s training aren’t serious enough. Kylo can’t bring himself to mind.

And sometimes Kylo stays. After both. First, he stays after Hux treats his wounds, finding himself too tired, too soothed by the numbing effects of bacta to move. Hux doesn’t say anything, simply allows it to happen. He finishes the reports he’d been working on when Kylo interrupted him in bed, a hand idly toying with Kylo’s hair, lulling the Knight to the first peaceful sleep he’s had in months.

When he stays after sex the first time, it’s different, too. Hux had taken him to his limit that night, not that Kylo had told him. He was too overwhelmed to immediately sit up, get dressed, and make it back to his own quarters like he planned to. He expects Hux to kick him out, expects the man’s recent, inexplicable kindness to only show itself when he’s injured.

But no. Hux brings him a cool glass of water and a small protein bar, both of which Kylo devours greedily. Then the lingering touching is back. Soft, gentle caresses so very different from the touches that came only a few minutes ago. Kylo doesn’t know what to do, doesn’t know how to react, so he simply lays there, trying not to whimper pitifully as Hux lightly traces the lines of his back. He can’t believe something so simple could feel so impossibly good.

And so it continues. Kylo endures the training, which he swears is getting worse, and goes to Hux more and more often. Hux is the only one who can seem to put him back in order after his mind and body have been so thoroughly broken by the day’s demands. He wants him. He needs him. So he goes. And Hux must know it too, must be getting something Kylo can’t figure out by giving him exactly what he needs, no matter what that is, because Hux doesn’t turn him away, doesn’t kick him out after whichever thing they do that night. Always, Hux lets him in and lets him stay. Kylo doesn’t understand, never asks why out of fear it would stop, but he likes it.

Kylo’s training is breaking him down. He knows that’s still true, knows that he’s failing, that Snoke is wrong. Knows, too, that one day it will come to a head and that not everyone in the room may leave it alive when it does. But, until then, he can survive it. He will survive it.

Because he has Hux to put him back together again.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to do A Thing here and I'm not sure it worked, but hey, I still did it? So there is that lmao
> 
> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com) too


End file.
